


Underneath The Night Sky (You and I)

by wildeproductions



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Rooftop Sex, Stargazing, also Elyza has nipple piercings, and Alicia LOVES it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to get some sleep, Elyza and Alicia go to the rooftop to look at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Night Sky (You and I)

Moonlight shone through the window, onto the sleepless couple in the dead quiet house. It was around 2am and everyone had gone to sleep hours ago, except for Alicia and Elyza, who lied awake contemplating the crazy day they had been through. Elyza had almost gotten herself killed trying to save a bunch of kids from a horde of walkers. The sheer thought of losing Elyza was all the brunette could think of, and even though she was lying safely next to her, she was unable to sleep. Unfortunately, when Alicia couldn’t sleep, Elyza couldn’t sleep either. There was this unspoken weight in the room that had been going on for hours.

Elyza was the first to break the silence. “I’m okay, you know,” she said, turning on her side as she draped an arm over Alicia’s body. “I’m alive. We both are.” Alicia sighed. For now, yes, she was alive. But if she kept risking her life for strangers or for Alicia, she wouldn’t be alive for long.

“I lost Matt. It was hard for me to get over that,” Alicia explained, emptily staring at the ceilling. The difference was that Matt was just a high school sweetheart. Elyza, on the other hand, was the girl she had completely fallen in love with, and with whom she’d been through the most difficult and horrifying stuff in her life. “But you. I don’t think I could ever get over you,” she said as she turned and looked at Elyza, her eyes starting to well.

Elyza pulled her closer quickly, trying to comfort the girl. “Hey, you won’t ever have to get over me,” she reassured her. Alicia wasn’t convinced. “I can’t promise you that I’ll stop saving people, because that’s just not who I am. But I promise I’ll be careful. You’re always who I think about when I go against walkers. I give all that I have because I want to come back and hold you at night, just like this.”

A tear slid down Alicia’s face which Elyza wiped with her thumb. “I love you, you know that right?” Alicia nodded and Elyza pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Are you tired? There’s somewhere I wanna take you.”

Alicia shook her head no; she was wide-awake. Elyza stood up and took the blanket on the chair in the corner of the room. She reached for Alicia’s hand and they made their way outside the house, making sure to be quiet and to not wake anyone up.

They made their way to the rooftop and sprawled the blanket on the tiles. They sat down, Elyza’s arm wrapped around Alicia’s body. “Wow,” the younger girl said as she looked up the sky. It was magical. She’d been on this rooftop so many times, but never at night, and without light pollution caused by the city because of the apocalypse, they could see the stars so clearly. “This is beautiful,” she added, a content smile on her face.

“You’re beautiful,” Elyza said softly. Alicia was all she could look at. The moonlight danced on her skin and glistened in her bright green eyes. She had never seen anyone so perfect.

Alicia turned around and caught Elyza looking at her. Alicia’s lips curved sweetly and she pressed their lips together. She pushed Elyza’s back against the blanket as the kiss deepened, the stars long forgotten. She put kisses down her neck and locked her finger under the straps of Elyza’s tank top, pushing it down to reveal her luscious breasts. She took one of her nipple in her mouth, sucking gently, and licked over the metal barbell, before giving the same attention to the other one. Elyza’s nipple piercings was Alicia’s new favorite thing, and it turned her on to no end. She kissed her again on the lips as her hand moved under the waistband of her sweatpants. Fingers found slick wetness and she began circling her clit. Elyza threw her head back, moaning Alicia’s name. She came hard and fast on Alicia’s hand in no time.

Elyza bit her bottom lip, her features relaxed and blissful. “Thank you for that buttercup, but I brought you here to do this to you, not the other way around.” She spun them around so that she was on top of Alicia.

“Whatever,” Alicia said and Elyza wasted no time before plunging two digits inside Alicia’s wetness. The brunette was already ready for her. Giving pleasure to Elyza always made her so wet. She trusted her fingers in and out, curving them slightly to hit that spot that she knew made Alicia go crazy. Alicia saw stars, and not just the ones in the sky. She came undone around Elyza’s fingers, her walls clenching tightly around them.

“Fuck,” she whimpered, her body pulsing with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Elyza withdrew her fingers slowly and brought them to her mouth, sucking them clean, moaning at the delicious taste of her lover.

“Ready to get back to bed and get some sleep?” Elyza asked, but Alicia pulled her closer.

“Just a few more minutes,” Alicia said and Elyza nodded. They looked at the stars and held each other a little bit longer because they could. The stars and each other’s presence gave them the happiness that they both certainly deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ like-poetry-on-amphetamines


End file.
